everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Isabella Rose's diary
A New Orientation Most young children grow up wishing to be princesses or princes, well for me it’s always been the other way around. All my life I’ve wanted nothing more than to have an ordinary life. I don’t mean to sound ungrateful or anything but I am not a Princess, I can't be, not in my head anyway. I just want to be treated like everybody else, Royals can have almost anything they want except for that. The one day once upon a new school year everything I thought I knew about my enchanted fate was questioned. My new life among my new friends has made me see things I never dared to dream of before. I have had so many new experiences. But as all good things do it had to end and so it did: on Legacy Day. The day when I and all my friends were to bind our lives to the path set out for us in the Storybook of Legends. I could never have guessed it then but everything began the day I arrived at the most magical school in all the land: Ever After High. Chapter 1 Before I began my first year of boarding school there is this thing called a Book-to-School Orientation week. A chance for the students to settle in at the school before the lessons start for real. All the students gets hoarded into Charmatorium, as I scan the room for empty seats I make my way towards the back. Hopeful that there would be some seats there. Not looking where I was going I find myself surrounded by white fur everywhere I look. I take a few steps back, blushing and repeating "I'm sorry, I wasn't looking, I'm sorry". I raise my head and meet the White Queens chilling glance, she evaluates me, slippers to crown, her eyes is dragged up my body. I can't help but to shiver. "Princess Isabella of Rose, I am guessing?" Her voice as proud as her posture. I must have look as confused as I felt because she continued. "I like to know my future students in advance and your pretty face is an easy one to remember, suiting I guess." I felt my cheeks blushing further as always when people bring up my "beauty" but there was something in the she said it that made it sound degrading. The White Queen was not one to wait around for me to clear up my mind and continued once again "You belong up there with the rest of the Royals" ''she said while pointing at a balcony hanging above the room. Up there I could the light sparkle around a head of golden blonde hair I knew could only belong to one person, the most royal of Royal and our future Queen: Apple White. Another shiver runs through my core. Where I suppose to belong with them? I take a deep breath before I once again meet her eyes "''Mrs. Queen..." I begin before she interrupted me "Mrs. Her Majesty The White Queen, to you, dear". I sigh and starts again "Mrs. Her Majesty The White Queen..." She nods agreeing "... I am sorry, but how exactly am I suppose to get up there?" She looks doubtingly at me for a second then looks around in the room her eyes stops on another fair-haired girl. "Ms. Lockes!" the White Queen calls out making the fair-haired girl turn around with a mixture of surprise and fear in her eyes and an odd glowing tray in her hands. The girl, apparently named Ms. Lockes , makes her way towards us. "Princess Isabella, this is Blondie Lockes, I’m sure she’d love to show you the way to the balcony.” Judging by the look she gave Blondie I don’t really think she gave her a choice. “''Of course, Whi... Mrs. Her Majesty The White Queen, I’d love to!” Blondie’s smile was tense but it loosened up a bit when our eyes met and she let out a little laugh as she pulled my arm away from the White Queen. “''Come on, let’s go!” she whispered and I was once again surrounded by new faces. “''Thank you so much for your help, Mrs. Her Majesty The White Queen!”'' I called out behind me. “I expect great things from you, Princess Isabella of Rose!” her voice then roar back. Chapter 2 Blondie showed me up a narrow stair leading up to the golden balcony. "Wait, don't tell me you're the next Beauty?!" she then proclaimed. I was not completely sure if that was a question or a statement but I gave her an attempt to a smile and answered "Yeah, that's me..." Blondie held what would best be described as a short monologue while I smiled and nodded. I couldn't focus on her word and instead watched the fairy magical scenery before me. Most characters could easily be traced from their personal stories. After a short inspection of Miss Blondie Lockes it stood clear that she was the next Goldilocks, showing of the same beautiful hair as her mother and her mother before that. A speech given by a grey haired proud old man who introduced himself as Headmaster Grimm. He gave me this weird feeling in my stomach maybe it was the unusual feeling of giving someone else the power over how my future year is going to play out or maybe it was something else. I've always thought my “magic touch” of being able to read people was something special. The speech mostly consisted of clichés and big words which and was more terrifying than comforting. I could not concentrate long before my mind started to drift away with my eyes resting on the students sitting below the balcony. Playing out their lives in my head, hexellent way to pass the time. All of sudden I met a pair of deep green eyes. My heart skipped a beat and I immediately sat up straight focusing my gaze on the stage and the stage, only. My cheeks started to heat up again. Oh my Grimm, someone must have thought I was staring at them. Chapter 3 It wasn’t until the speech was over and the applause filled the Charmatorium that I noticed that Blondie was gone and the chair next to me was empty. Wonder how long she’d been gone? All around me the student left their seats and made the separate ways and in lack of any clue what to do so did I. Back on ground level I spotted Apple White and her friends. High-ranked princess standing around the Whi... Mrs. Her Majesty The White Queen and one other teacher. The other teacher looked notably uncomfortable in the Queen’s presence and I can’t say I blame her. I tried my best to plow through the masses as gracefully as possible and thought I had managed it until I had almost reached the group but then of course someone bumped into me and send me flying straight toward the unknown teacher. And “''BOOM''” I crash right in to her. I’m such an amazing princess. ...I just realised irony doesn't work as well in writing. That’s too bad. Anyway, after I apologized about a thousand times and she responded “''It’s okay, really''” an equal thousand times, she introduced herself as Professor Gold and started to gather all the princesses around us. I wonder how many of them saw me little fairy-fail... Chapter 4 From what I could gather all the princesses and alike including myself was brought to a place called “''the Tower''”. Which, as one might guess, really was a tower. Blondie was nowhere to be seen, kind of logical I guess since Goldilocks isn't a princess, but a part of me was still hoping on it. It would be nice to at least kind of know someone here. The room was filled with incredibly pretty girls, one more beautiful than the other. I could feel their glances at me and a dark voice in the back of my head tried to interpret them. Most of the gazes I met was gentle and soft, perfect princess looks, but those I couldn’t meet, those stabbing in my back felt far from gentle. I guess not all would be pleased to see yet another of the Classic’s princesses here. After a short walk and a lot of stairs we arrived in “''the Tower''”. The room was big enough to be a ballroom with big, beautiful windows. I could see all the way to the Village of Bookend from my seat. Mrs. Her Majesty The White Queen walked up in front of the group cleared her throat and then formally introduced herself. Apparently she is the new Royal Advisor, I guess that’s kind of a far step from being Queen of Wonderland, or half-Queen, anyway. I'm really not good with speeches, I can't help it when someone starts preaching about something I just space out. My eyes wander off and my thoughts float away. Normally I don’t have to hear a lot of speeches but I fear that I might have to hear them quite daily. Let’s just hope I won’t miss anything of larger importance. Chapter 5 When my eyes eventually drifted back to the White Queen I noticed that even her eyes were white, or were they the very lightest shade of blue. It took and a few additional moments before I noticed that they were looking right at me. I forced my concentration back at her and locked it there. “''I’m sure that there’s one thing that you all want to know as soon as possible so I will now read the lab heroes for Damsel-In-Distressing class''” she announced still looking straight at me. Then she turn to the list in her hands reading the first name on her list. “''Ashlynn Ella...” All eyes turned to a beautiful girl with long, curly strawberry blond hair pulled into a pumpkin-shaped bump. My guess would be that she’s the daughter of Cinderella. A clear feeling of suspense rested in the air. “...and Daring Charming.” Whispers and giggles filled the room, another pale girl with pitch black hair made a wise remark causing the poor Ashlynn face to turn from glowing peach to blaring red. She looked as if she desperately wanted to get away from here. "''LADIES, HOCUS FOCUS!" The White Queen called out for the first time showing something other than uther calm. Demonstrating her power and causing the princess and likes to cease doing well... everything... Chapter 6 “''Isabella Rose...” Everybody in there entire room followed the White Queens eyes to me and the looks was less satisfying than ever. Now everyone knew exactly who I was and all looked at me with the “You will achieve greatness and thereby your life have a bigger value”-look. It was the worst I’ve seen since the last time my parents brought me to a ball. Of course there was exceptions, the pitch black-haired girl who’d caused Ashlynn to blush glare coldly at me. There was something about her that just radiated cold. Poor girl, what could make someone like that... “...and Hunter Huntsman.” I suppose that should have meant something if I had any idea who this Hunter was. The girls once again began to whisper and giggle, this time a bit more cautiously though. “''Lucky girl, I wonder what Milton will think of that...” Mrs. Her Majesty The White Queen said under her breath. I don't think I was supposed to hear that or maybe that was exactly what she wanted me to do... Category:Diaries